fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes: Path Of The King
Looney Tunes: Path Of The King is a crossover fanfictional story between Looney Tunes, & Transformers Description this story takes place during the Great War in Looney Tune Land Between the Holy Knights & Dark Busters, This war has ravaged this planet for over 2,000 years, and the Dark Busters show signs of defeat. Star Raid Sphinx is not the King is the timeline, he is the leader of Mystic Guardians, the current 15th King is King Hizuratake Lion The Autobos & Decepticons have arrived to Looney Tune Land to continue their war. After the 15th king's Death, Star Raid was appointed to be the 16th King, he has some doubts, Star Raid says that someone else should be King, but the council says he is the perfect choice cause of his leadership & courage, plus all the Holy Knights say that he can take charge of a situation, keep calm under pressure, change the lives of others around him. Because of the encouragement of his brothers & sisters, he changed his mind & accepted the title & all the responsibility that comes with it. With the Holy Knights and Autobots' Combined power, the Dark Busters and Decepticons do not stand a chance. Holy Knights / Guardians of Looney Tune Kingdom Grand Rulers/ Leaders of Holy Knights *King Star Raid Sphinx *Queen Star Storm Sphinx Magical Guardians *King Fire Raid Dragon *Queen Aqua Storm Mermaid *King Tornado Raid Hydra *Queen Tsunami Storm Siren *King Dark Raid Chimera *Queen Blaze Storm Phoenix *King Storm Raid Thunder Bird *Queen Hydro Storm Kraken *King Terra Riad Manticore *Queen Scatter Blast Nyx *King Inferno Raid Kaiju *Queen Leaf Blade Dryad *King Axe Blade Minotaur *Queen Air Raid Griffin *King Sky Blaze Garuda *Queen Mystic Raid Jinn *King Horn Blade Faun *Queen Shine Blast Unicorn *King Rapid Blast Centaur *Queen Galaxy Blast Pegasus *King Blade Burst Elf *Queen Light Blast Fairy *King Trail Blazer Quetzalcoatl *Queen Quick Speed Reindeer Raid Cats *King Spark Blast Lion *Queen Quick Silver Cheetah *King Holy Blitz Tiger *Queen Luna Blade Panther *King Mirage Blade Bengal *Queen Silver Bolt Puma *King Zero Blast Lynx *Queen Blitz Storm Wildcat *King Strike Raid Jaguar *Queen Quake Storm Leopard Storm Dogs *King War Path Dog *Queen Fire Light Coyote *King Big Bang Wolf *Queen Nova Blade Fox *King Spike Raid Dalmatian *Queen Quick Blade Beagle *King Night Blade Bulldog Sky Wizards *King Air Strike Eagle *Queen Sky Storm Falcon *King Air Raid Pelacon *Queen Swift Slash Bat *King Shadow Raid Owl *Queen Sky Raid Dove *King Dark Raid Raven *Queen Holy Claw Pigeon Beast Masters *King Heavy Fist Gorilla *Queen Blizzard Bast Penguin *King Swift Kick Antelope *Queen Mega Hammer Ape *Queen Aqua Tornado Turtle *King Hammer Blade Buffalo *Queen Armor Hide Armadillo *King Land Raid Kangaroo Lizard Sages *Queen Posion Blade Snake *King Grim Lock Tyranosaurus *Queen Iron Blade Triceratops *King Sludge Hammer Braciosaurus *Queen Silver Blade Velociraptor *King Quick Charge Katsuyamasaurus *Queen Double Blade Chameleon *King Heavy Blade Basilisk *Queen Wild Blade Serpent Hell Guardians *Queen Blood Storm Devil *King Dark Blade *Queen Hell Blade Vampire *King Nega Raid Zombie *Queen Dark Blast Witch *King Road Rage Phantom Holy Guardians *Queen Halo Storm Angel *King Holy Blade Archangel *Queen Saint Storm Ophanim *King Halo Raid Seraphim *Queen Chasity Bee *King Temporance Toad *Queen Dillengence Monkey *King Charity Ferret *Queen Patience Alligator *King Humility Rhino *Queen Kindness Parrot Aquatic Storm Raiders *Queen Ink Blast Octopus *King Quick Blade Sword Fish *Queen Ice Blast Dolphin *King Aqua Raid Shark *Queen Multicolor Rainbow Fish *King Hydro Blade Hippocampus Ancient Heroes/Legendary Magisters *Azure Blast Dragon *Scaret Blaze Sparrow *Snow Fang Tiger *Black Hammer Tortoise *Sand Raid Shuhaku *Fire Storm Nibi *Shell Raid Sanbi *Wild Raid Yonbi *Rapid Fire Gobi *Magma Raid Rokubi *Shine Storm Nanabi *Primal Raid Hachibi *Apolla Storm Kyubi *Gravity Raid Jubi Alien Guardians/Cryptic Guardians *King Speed Blast Reptillian *Queen Gold Blade Venusiaan *Kindg Spirit Blade Andromedans *Queen Sub Zero Yeti *King Zero Blade Zanizbar Leopard *Queen Final Raid Maltese Tiger *King Hot Shot Kappa *Queen Rapid Speed Jackalope *King Finale Blast Ahool Zoid Guardians / Metalic Protectors *Chain Hammer Aqaudon *Steel Blade Barigator *Mega Charge Elephantius *Volcano Raid Garius *Final Gear Blade Liger *Sun Strike Ultrasaurus *Mega Bomb Geo Breaker *Road Buster Liger Zero Phoenix *Lead Foot Laser Saix *Quick Mixer Killer Spiner *Top Spinner Heavy Gale Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Looney Tunes Category:Transformers Fanfiction